


Chai love it

by gonqjunim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonqjunim/pseuds/gonqjunim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuesday isn't going well for Jongin, until a doe-eyed male successfully captures his heart with few words and a cup of Tai Chi. (It's Chai Tea, really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chai love it

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by a video of Kyungsoo and a product of my kaisoo buddy's prompt. Coffee shops are always, always, glorious.

Customers are always right, but if Jongin had a thousand won for the same mistake he had been hearing for half an hour, he'll probably reach enough amount to pay for his own tuition fees for the next two semesters in the university. 

"It's Chai Tea, Sir."

His customer - a middle-aged scornful looking man- grunts in reply, sending a glare to the barista's direction. He picks out a few bills from his wallet and slams it on the granite-tiled counter, "I said I want a Tai Chi." 

The notes are old, and crumpled. Jongin thinks that the god of Tuesday sent him a miser, old man to start a bad day. He sighs, "Sir, the tea we're offering today is Chai Tea, not Tai Chi." 

"I gave you the money already so just make me my Tai Chi- large and hot." The man replies, snatching his cowboy hat to seat on the comfiest looking chair near the window. 

The young barista manages to get his name before the man slumps his body on the cushioned chair. 

Jongin stops himself from putting a powdered poison on the beverage he's making. Breathe, it's just a bad day, not a bad life. He breathes through his mouth, wondering why did Chanyeol punish him by making him attend the counter today. He has been the barista of Café Exquisite for two months already, and last night, he received a call from the owner that he's given an added task today. Even with the promise of incentive, Jongin is starting to regret agreeing to him, even if he isn't entitled to saying no, really. 

He presses the red button and his calm voice reverberates on the whole café area, "One Tai Chi for Mr. Sunghwan!" 

Jongin hears light chuckles coming from the customers, he scans the mob and sees them staring at him with teasing smiles. Sunghwan, the Tai Chi man appears in front of him, ruefully getting his order. "I told you, it's Tai Chi. You even said it yourself."

It takes him a good five-minute of understanding that he spoke the wrong name for the order, he groans and smacks his forehead.

"Tuesday is treating you well, I see." 

A doe-eyed, professional looking man catches his attention. His small frame is hidden under a gray sweater, and his pants are awfully tight. 

Jongin notices how his hair is neatly trimmed and how his lips are glistening with lip balm. The last weather bulletin announced that Tuesday is going to be cold. This man and his heart-shaped lips might not be accommodating to the cold weather.

Jongin thinks he could offer himself to be the warmth this man needs. 

Wait, what the hell is he thinking?

He pushes himself to wake up from his trance, perfectly schooling his shocked face to a pleasing one. He quirks a smile, receiving an even wider one from this new customer. 

"I think it just got better." He quips, unintentionally letting the statement slip from his mouth. He earns a chuckle from this, while his face is looking like a crushed tomato. 

The man shakes his head and grins, "And because of that, let me have a Tai Chi too." 

The tease comes out cute but the embarrassment it gives to Jongin is enormous, his heart might explode in a minute or two. 

"I-Is it for take out or d-dine-in?" 

If there is one thing his speech teacher in high school would be proud of Jongin, that would be his oratorical presentation he did during a certain contest. He was one of the students who's known to have the best knowledge and smooth tongue when it comes to their mother tongue. 

So why the hell is he stuttering right now? 

The man giggles, his cheeks are turning pink, and his smile are forming crinkles at the corners of his eyes. "Take-out, please,"

Jongin clears his throat, "I need to get your name." He finally creates a clear sentence this time, but his voice comes out as a loud whisper. 

"Kyungsoo," the man says, giving him a small smile before continuing, "but you can call me tonight."

Jongin's heart starts beating erratically, even more furious than before. An invisible steam of romance and hearts are rising from his body, the god of Tuesday isn't so bad after all. 

Kyungsoo giggles again, snapping his fingers to get Jongin's attention. "I'll be staying in that corner." He says, pointing to the chair two chairs away from the Tai Chi Man. He gives him a grin before placing the money in the counter and sashays to the area where he told Jongin he would be sitting. 

The barista tries to calm himself and carefully makes the beverage, with an ounce of crush, and dash of hope, and a spoonful of an upcoming romance. He sees a small note stuck beneath the bills, he checks it and realizes that Kyungsoo just gave his number to him.

Kyungsoo fishes his newly bought smartphone from his pocket, he swipes through the screen and clicks the camera. He snaps a quick picture, him smiling with a handsome young barista from afar. He sends it to his bestfriend a minute later.

To: Baek  
I told you, Jongin and I are soulmates. ^^

The Chai Tea is served hot, and Kyungsoo is luckily given a free heart-shaped chocolate cake. Jongin may not recognize him as the chubby kid whom he saved from bullies when they were kids, but he's sure to make him recognize that he had been in love with him since he was six. 

Tuesday is the best day to start a romance, anyway.


End file.
